<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment Interrupted by AceofDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548627">A Moment Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams'>AceofDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), M/M, Not Serious, Volume 7 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover and Qrow's attempt at a romantic moment gets interrupted by typical Atlas shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in the spring but never ended up posting it, so I figured, why not post it now?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, that is a date, isn’t it?”</p><p>Clover gave a confident grin as he leaned his side against the back of the couch to face Qrow.</p><p>“I’m surprised a professional like yourself doesn’t immediately write it off as a trust exercise or some other military bullshit.” Qrow crossed his arms, giving a lazy smirk. “Seems more up your alley.”</p><p>“I have to disagree.” Clover leaned forward, a mischievous look in his eyes. “I’d say anything involving you is right up my alley.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, unable to keep from smiling. “Really, that’s what you come up with? Don’t push your luck, boy scout.”</p><p>Clover raised his eyebrows, his gaze darting down to Qrow’s lips momentarily. “But I’m so good at it.” His voice dipped as he scooted closer to the huntsman.</p><p>“Oh?” Qrow leaned forward, moving his hand on top of Clover’s. “Prove it.”</p><p>It felt like it was hours before Clover reacted, moving his free hand to the base of Qrow’s neck as he closed the distance between them. Their lips had barely brushed when Qrow pulled back, his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>“No,” Clover answered, a beat too quick. “I don’t hear anything.” He shifted closer. “Now, where were we?”</p><p>Qrow held a finger to the man’s lip. “Shh, shh.” His eyes darted around the room. “You seriously don’t hear that?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“It sounds like some sort of weird chirping, you have to hear it.”</p><p>Clover shrugged. “Maybe it’s just a bird outside.”</p><p>“Clover,” Qrow looked him dead in the eyes, unamused, “we’re in Atlas, in the middle of the Academy; it’s not coming from outdoors. Besides,” his eyes shifted away, “I know what birds sound like. This isn’t a bird.”</p><p>“Let’s just leave the room then.” Clover sprang up, offering Qrow his hand. “No use worrying about it, right?”</p><p>“I’m not sure...” Qrow trailed off, eyes fixated on something behind Clover. “What the fuck is that?”</p><p>Clover didn’t move. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You aren’t even looking,” Qrow hissed, only briefly taking his eyes off of the animal. “It’s either an ugly dog or a giant mouse, or—“</p><p>“Gopher. It’s a gopher.” Clover sighed, still holding out his hand. “Let’s just go.”</p><p>“Hold on, you know this thing?” Qrow stood up, ignoring Clover’s outstretched hand. “You knew it was here as soon as I mentioned hearing something, didn’t you? And you just said nothing? Clover,” he gestured to the gopher as his voice went higher, “why the fuck is there a gopher roaming Atlas?”</p><p>Clover groaned, placing his hands over his eyes. “Can we please not talk about this?”</p><p>“Oh, we’re talking about this alright. What is this thing? A wild animal? Someone’s pet? Unofficial school mascot? And,” he paused, his eyes narrowing. “Why is it wearing a red armband?”</p><p>“It’s Elm’s pet,” Clover spoke through gritted teeth. “She lets it roam, I’ve told her not to, she doesn’t care.”</p><p>“Elm has a pet gopher?” Qrow seemed to think it over before nodding. “I can believe that. What’s its name?”</p><p>“It doesn’t have one.”</p><p>“Okay, that I can’t believe.”</p><p>Clover shrugged his shoulders, pointedly looking anywhere but at the gopher. “It’s just a gopher. It doesn’t need a name.”</p><p>“Clover, look at me.” Qrow paused until Clover made eye contact. “Do you have a grudge against this gopher or something?” He blinked as Clover immediately looked away. “Oh Brothers, you actually do. What’d this gopher ever do to you?”</p><p>“Did someone say gopher!?” Elm burst into the room, eyes bouncing around until she spotted the creature. “There you are!” She scooped up the gopher, cradling it like a baby. “Mommy was looking all over for you, sweetie pie. It’s almost bath time.” She turned to Qrow with a grin. “Do you want to pet him? Clopher’s extremely well-mannered.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m really—I’m sorry, what did you just say?”</p><p>Elm lovingly patted the fur on top of the gopher’s head. “I said Clopher here is well-mannered, a true gentleman. I raised him well.”</p><p>Clover currently seemed to be glaring at the floor.</p><p>Qrow blinked. “Clopher... as in...”</p><p>“Clover but a gopher, yes!” Elm grinned. “Named due to his resemblance.” She held out Clopher. “Just look at those eyes.”</p><p>Upon closer inspection, Clopher’s eyes did appear to be surprisingly green.</p><p>“It looks nothing like me,” Clover muttered without looking up.</p><p>“Oh, nonsense! The two of you are practically twins!”</p><p>Qrow stared at the gopher for a few more seconds. “You know, I’m inclined to agree with her on this one, boy scout, though...” He waited for Clover’s head to pop up, resisting the urge to laugh as he saw the offense written across his face. “I’d say the gopher’s cuter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to all of this funky little dude's family and friends, but especially Vi, who has always adored him. uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>